Ladies Night
by kelles
Summary: Alucard and Anderson are shocked to find out that Integral would rather spend time with Seras then them. Mild femmeslash. Written for 30Kisses on LiveJournal. Theme: In a Good Mood. Complete.


Author's notes: This contains mild femme-slash. And I don't own Hellsing or it's characters.

* * *

Alucard felt that familiar mental tug from his master – she was requesting his presence in her office. He grinned as he turned to mist – the vampire had stayed away from Integral for a week intentionally so of course she finally realized how much she needed him. In her office, Integral was not dressed in her usual suit. She wore black pants and a white silk blouse that was almost transparent. Her appearance distracted him so much that transforming back into solid form was extremely difficult. Finally after a few moments with his eyes closed, he managed to succeed.

"Good evening, Master. Your orders?" Alucard approached Integral as he stared at her chest. She wore a lacy crème-colored bra under her shirt.

Integral smiled. "Hello, Alucard. What took you so long?" Integral lit her cigar and continued to speak. "There have been a series of attacks in three different locations in England. The Vatican has dispatched Iscariot as well. Take care of the attacks and send those idiots from Iscariot back to Rome." She continued to smile and started to hum what sounded like the melody to a popular love song very quietly.

"Master? Are you all right? You don't seem quite like yourself." Alucard studied Integral carefully. She certainly looked like his Master. The woman before him was acting nothing like her. Integral's mood was never this good.

"I've never been better, Alucard. Why? Is there something wrong?"

"No, Master. It is just your clothes. You don't normally dress like…that. Is there a--- special occasion?" Alucard's jealous anger started to rise within him. Integral was his. No other man would have her until he did.

Integral chuckled. _Alucard was so amusing when he was jealous._ "No, not really." Integral puffed on her cigar. "I've just decided to have a little fun for a change."

"Fun, Integral - with whom?" The first thought that came to his mind was that crazy priest – Alexander Anderson. Alucard would kill him before he allowed him to be with his Master. The vampire did not mind sharing Integral with another man but he would never share her with him.

Integral could sense her servant's anger rising. "What is the matter, Alucard?"

Alucard stood behind her chair and stroked her hair. "You are not going to see him tonight, are you?" He wanted to do more but she would not allow him just yet.

"Him? Oh you mean Father Anderson? Don't be ridiculous. Alexander is on assignment in Scotland." Integral glanced at her watch. _Good, it's almost time._

Alucard sighed. _But then who?_

At that moment, his own servant, Seras Victoria came into Integral's office. She carried a single red rose in a vase and handed it to Integral. She smiled as she stared at Integral's chest. The "police girl" was dressed differently too. She wore black leather pants and a tight red tee shirt. The vampire didn't even notice Alucard; she was too focused on Integral's beauty. "Walter, let me have one of the flowers from his rose garden, Integral. I thought you might like it."

Integral got up and glanced at Alucard who wore a look of astonishment on his face. "You can leave now. The men are waiting for your back up." She smiled at Seras Victoria and inhaled the scent of the rose. "Thank you, Seras. I love roses."

"But, Master. What are you two going to do?" Alucard was starting to get aroused thinking about the possibilities.

Seras whispered into Integral's ear. "Please let me. I know it will drive him crazy – he always torments me. I want a chance to make him suffer. Please Integral?"

Integral grinned – it would be quite amusing to see her servant groveling as he watched…She nodded and turned towards Seras.

Seras smiled – finally she was going to get to kiss Integral. She had wanted to do that since Integral had ordered the vampire to lick blood from her finger. Seras put her arms around Integral's shoulder, pulled her close, and gently kissed her lips. Her boss tasted and felt better then she ever would have imagined. Integral's mouth had the flavor of expensive cigars and tea. They felt amazing too - her lips were as soft as velvet. Of course, the icing on the cake was that she could feel her Master's pain through their mind connection because he was not in her place.

After a few minutes Integral stopped her and ran her hands down Seras' body. Alucard was staring and at a loss for words.

"What's the matter, Alucard? Surely you saw your three brides kiss?" Integral teased him.

"Don't bring up those bitches. They never included me in their fun. I wasn't even permitted to watch." Alucard replied. "Where are you two going? What do you think you're doing, Seras?" He glared at his fledgling.

Integral answered. "I told you, Alucard. We are going to have some fun. I imagine the best place would be in my bedroom."

"But Master!" Alucard protested.

Integral whispered something in Seras' ear. The vampire blushed and nodded yes.

"After you complete your mission, I suppose you could watch the two of us, if it pleases you. We won't be as cruel as your brides."


End file.
